puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny Bird
Granny Bird is Big Bird's grandmother. She is almost identical in appearance to Big Bird, her "favorite grandson", except for her clothes, the gray feathers in her forehead, faded eyelids, and eyeglasses. However, whether Big Bird is the son of Granny Bird's son or daughter is still unknown. The puppet used for Granny Bird is a spare Big Bird puppet, and Caroll Spinney provides her voice. As Granny Bird's appearances are often alongside her grandson, her voice is usually pre-recorded so Spinney can then perform Big Bird. Granny Bird lives deep in the woods, at 12 Forest Road. She also has a beach house. Episodes *Episode 3006 (1992): Big Bird visits Granny Bird on Grandma's Day, and finds a wolf sleeping in her bed. Fearing the worst, Big Bird accuses the wolf of eating Granny Bird, but it turns out that this is Granny Wolf, Granny Bird's best friend. Big Bird had the addresses mixed up -- Granny Bird lives on 12 Forest Road, and Granny Wolf at 12 Forest Street. *In 1 episode, Big Bird is expecting Granny Bird for a visit to his nest. When Granny Bird can't get on a plane and cancels, Big Bird is crushed. He was really looking forward to seeing her. Soon, his sadness turns to fury and he becomes very angry at Granny Bird. He starts yelling and shouting at nothing to relieve his anger. When he is yelling, Granny Bird arrives, stating she managed to get on another plane so she could come to see her grandson. Bob explains to her what Big Bird is going through and he tells Big Bird that she is here. However, when he refuses to come out of his nest, she is surprised that he is angry at her. She promptly leaves, and when Big Bird (feeling much happier after his yelling) comes out of his nest, he sees that she is not there anymore. He gets angry again, and the two Birds have a confrontation when she returns. Granny Bird insists, in song, that even if they are apart, she will always love Big Bird. Parts of this episode can be seen on sesamestreet.org. *Episode 3979-Episode 3980 (2001): When Big Bird's nest is destroyed in a hurricane, Granny Bird provides suggestions over the phone about how to rebuild the nest. *Episode 3984 (2002): Big Bird sends Granny Bird an e-mail asking for some of her homemade birdseed. She sends him a bag of birdseed, and he writes her a thank-you note. *Episode 4086 (2005): Big Bird and Alan bake birdseed cookies for Granny Bird's visit. *Episode 4149 (2007): Granny Bird appears to Big Bird in a thought egg to remind him that birds always have a song in their hearts. Film Appearances *Elmopalooza: Granny Bird is seen in the audience of the talent show in the song One Small Voice sung here by Kenny Loggins *Friends to the Rescue: The story of the Sesame Street hurricane. See Episode 3979 to Episode 3980 *Sesame Beginnings Book appearances Granny Bird makes a substantial appearance in the 1989 Little Golden Book I Can't Wait Until Christmas. In illustrated form, Granny Bird loses her gray feathers and subsequently looks even more like Big Bird, although she does sport a pair of pince-nez eyeglasses. *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''What Did You Bring?'' (1980) *''Big and Little Stories'' (1982) *''The Sesame Street Word Book'' (1983) *''I Can Count to Ten and Back Again'' (1985) *''Street) I Want to Go Home!'' (1985) *''Big Bird Goes to the Doctor'' (1986) *''A Bird's Best Friend'' (1986) *''Through the Year'' (1986) *''A Rainy Day on Sesame Street'' (1987) *''Big Bird's Square Meal'' (1988) *''Nothing to Do'' (1988) *''Get Well, Granny Bird'' (1989) *''Great Monsterpieces'' (1989) *''I Can't Wait Until Christmas'' (1989) *''Big Bird Visits Granny Bird'' (1991) *''I Want to Be a Doctor'' (1991) *''Quiet Time'' (1991) *''Best Friends'' (1992) *''Friends & Family Lace-Ups'' (1992) *''From Trash to Treasure'' (1993) *''Which Witch is Which?'' (1996) *''Big Bird's Baby Book'' (1998) *''Watch Out for Banana Peels'' (2000) *''Fly Away with Big Bird'' (2006) *''What Makes You Giggle?'' (2007) See also *Muppet Relatives *Grandparents Category:Birds Category:Full-bodied Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters